GUERRA
by Narutinachan
Summary: SPOILER MANGA HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 132. En plena guerra entre Kouka y Xing, Mundok tiene sus desavenencias con el príncipe heredero Yu-Hon y se encuentra con un pequeño bebé huérfano que ha conseguido sobrevivir milagrosamente a la desgracia. / Mi versión de lo que pudo ocurrir 17 años atrás en la guerra.
1. Chapter 1

**GUERRA**

-¡Yu-Hon bastardo! – gritó Mundok a la vez que abría la puerta con tanto ímpetu que esta golpeó fuertemente contra la pared.

Las numerosas personas que había dentro de la amplia sala, principalmente oficiales y soldados del ejército, se sobresaltaron y miraron rápidamente en la dirección del estruendo. Sin embargo Yu-Hon no reaccionó visiblemente a la impetuosa entrada del actual general de la Tribu del Viento, siguiendo su tarea de mover algunos peones sobre el gran mapa que había extendido sobre la mesa del centro de la sala con el mismo porte serio que era habitual en él.

-¿Qué demonios ha hecho, Lord Yu-Hon? – le preguntó Mundok aún alzando la voz y acercándose dando pasos claramente amenazantes hasta quedar en frente del aludido, estando solo separados por la mesa que se interponía entre ambos.

Yu-Hon movió otro par de peones sobre el mapa, sin siquiera molestarse en alzar la mirada hacia el hombre iracundo que estaba frente a él, para luego decir con tono tranquilo y autoritario:

-Todos fuera. Rápido.

El resto de hombres de la sala, que estaban conteniendo el aliento sintiéndose claramente intimidados por el aura amenazante del general de la Tribu del Viento, se apresuraron en obedecerle sin rechistar y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, dejando a los dos hombres completamente a solas en un denso silencio que se podría cortar con un cuchillo. La tensión casi hacía que el aire chispeara, pero el príncipe siguió con su porte sereno e indiferente mientras miraba el mapa, aún sin alzar la mirada hacia el recién llegado.

-Dese prisa en decir lo que tenga que decir, Lord Mundok – le dijo con un ligero tono de hastío y el ceño fruncido por estar concentrado en su tarea -. Como puede ver, estoy ocupado…

El anciano le interrumpió golpeando fuertemente las palmas de las manos contra la superficie de la mesa, provocando que los peones que había sobre ella se tambalearan y varios se cayeran.

Yu-Hon finalmente alzo la mirada para encontrarse con el único ojo sano de Mundok ardiendo de ira, pero se limitó a sostenerle la mirada serenamente, sin mostrar signos de sentirse intimidado o inquieto por ello.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado en esta aldea y las colindantes mientras yo y mis hombres creábamos la distracción que usted había solicitado en el extremo opuesto de la frontera, Lord Yu-Hon? – le preguntó el anciano con un forzado tono neutro, claramente conteniéndose para no volver a gritar.

-Hemos ganado este territorio para nuestra causa, por supuesto – le respondió tranquilamente, como si se tratara de una obviedad.

-¿Y para eso era necesario asesinarles a todos? – inquirió apretando las manos que aún tenía sobre la mesa para formar puños.

-Trataron de resistirse y lucharon contra nosotros, a pesar de que sabían que era una batalla perdida. Ellos mismos se lo buscaron, se lo merecían – le dijo totalmente convencido.

-¿También las mujeres y los niños? – señaló Mundok con tono contenido, apretando fuertemente la mandíbula y claramente con su autocontrol pendiendo de un hilo.

-Un enemigo es un enemigo. Sin importar la edad o el género – declaró fríamente -. ¿Acaso se está ablandando con la edad, Lord Mundok?

El general de la tribu del Viento golpeó la mesa con los puños con tanta fuerza que la partió, con una oscura aura de ira a su alrededor. La única reacción que mostró el otro hombre a su arrebato fue un ligero parpadeo.

-De sobra sabéis que nunca he concordado con vuestros métodos en el campo de batalla, Lord Yu-Hon, pero esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos – le dijo con una mirada asesina -. Esta vez no miraré hacia otro lado. No hay manera de que acepte esto sin más.

-Le aconsejo que cuide sus palabras, Lord Mundok – le advirtió con una mirada oscura a la vez que daba un paso al frente, sin importarle pisar la mesa rota que había entre ellos y romperla aún más -. En vez de revelaros contra mí, deberíais estarme agradecido. Gracias a mi pericia en el campo de batalla los territorios de la tribu del Viento no están haciendo más que aumentar.

-¿A qué precio? ¿La sangre de cuánta gente inocente está siendo derramada en esta guerra sin sentido?

-No hagáis que me repita – espetó tajante -. Ellos son enemigos. No merecen piedad ninguna. Si les hubiera perdonado la vida, no tardarían en aprovechar la menor oportunidad para volver a alzarse contra nosotros. Es mejor arrancar todas las malas hierbas de raíz para dejar el terreno libre y volver a plantar cultivos productivos y sanos. ¿O acaso me equivoco?

-¿Estáis equiparando una cosecha de trigo con la vida de cientos, no, miles de personas? Estáis loco – espetó el anciano de forma despectiva para luego darle la espalda -. Se acabó. No consentiré que la Tribu del Viento se involucre más en esto. Nos retiramos – declaró firmemente a la vez que comenzaba a caminar con grandes zancadas hacia la puerta.

La máscara serena del príncipe por fin se quebró para mostrar una mueca de ira y se abalanzó hacia delante para agarrar fuertemente el hombro del anciano para impedir su avance.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para darme la espalda y desafiarme?! – gritó Yu-Hon, pareciendo completamente fuera de sí.

Esta vez fue Mundok el que mantuvo la fachada de serenidad, zafándose de su agarre y girando la cabeza para mirarle por encima del hombro con su ojo sano.

-Soy Son Mundok. General de la Tribu del Viento, héroe de guerra por la gracia de su majestad el Rey Joo-Nam, y he decidido que yo y mis hombres nos retiraremos definitivamente de esta guerra – le respondió determinado.

-Pues yo soy el General de la Tribu del Cielo, príncipe heredero y por tanto tu futuro Rey – le dijo con un tono frío y afilado como un cuchillo -. Y por lo tanto obedecerás mis órdenes. Te quedarás.

-Usted tendrá derecho a exigirme obediencia cuando sea coronado. Hasta entonces, el único ante el que voy a responder es su majestad Joo-Nam – declaro de forma intransigente.

-Mi padre me ha concedido autoridad para dirigir el rumbo de Kouka durante esta guerra – replicó, claramente cada vez más cabreado.

-Una guerra que usted está utilizando para justificar matanzas indiscriminadas y saciar vuestras ansias de poder – le acusó una mirada reprobatoria.

-¡Silencio! – espetó Yu-Hon con tono autoritario, pero Mundok lejos de amilanarse sacó pecho desafiante y siguió hablando como si nada.

-Yo y mi tribu aceptamos formar parte de esta guerra porque el reino de Xing estaba causando estragos en nuestro territorio. Pero Xing ya esta derrotado, la victoria es nuestra – declaró convencido.

-Mentira. Aún no están acabados – le contradijo el príncipe, frunciendo el ceño contrariado -. Esta escoria sigue resistiéndose a nosotros tercamente.

-Porque no cesáis en vuestros asedios y provocaciones – le echó en cara Mundok -. El Rey de Xing ya ha aceptado negociar la paz con Kouka. Es solo cuestión de tiempo…

-¡No quiero ninguna negociación! – espetó el príncipe a la vez que descargaba su ira pateando un gran trozo de la mesa rota -. Los "Tratados de Paz" solo son basura que en poco tiempo se convierten en papel mojado. No aceptaré otra cosa que no sea una rendición total.

-Entonces, ¿simplemente pretendéis seguir con esta matanza indiscriminada hasta que no quede nadie más en pie? – le preguntó claramente indignado.

-Pretendo que Xing deje de ser un problema para siempre, que desaparezca – le confirmó Yu-Hon seriamente como si nada ante la mirada de incredulidad del general más veterano -. Y para ello eliminaré a todos los que haga falta. No necesitamos a más gente problemática que inevitablemente se revelarán a la menor ocasión. No consentiré que haya traidores en mi Reino.

El brillo oscuro y cruel que había en los ojos del príncipe heredero rebelaban que hablaba completamente en serio, lo cual provocó un fuerte escalofrío de repulsa e ira en el general de la Tribu del Viento. Sin embargo Mundok se esforzó por recomponerse rápidamente y contradecirle.

-Kouka no es vuestro Reino. Aún no – señalo el anciano fríamente, ganándose una mirada cargada de ira del otro hombre -. Iré a informar al su majestad Joo-Nam de la situación y de lo que está aconteciendo aquí a la mayor brevedad.

-¡Maldito! – espetó Yu-Hon a la vez llevaba la mano a la empuñadura de su espada, pero antes de que le diera tiempo a desenvainarla ni siquiera un centímetro ya tenía la lanza de Mundok sobre su yugular.

-¿Está seguro de querer entrar en una batalla de fuerza conmigo? – le cuestionó el anciano con una mirada amenazante a la vez que apretaba la lanza lo justo como para provocar un ligero corte en el cuello del príncipe; ante lo cual este no pudo más que gruñir molesto, aunque aún mantenía tercamente un agarre firme sobre la empuñadura de su espada envainada -. Te faltan más de veinte años para tan siquiera acercarte a mi nivel, mocoso – declaró Mundok con voz ronca entrecerrando los ojos, dejando completamente de lado el tono respetuoso, dándole a entender que ahora estaba hablando con él de guerrero a guerrero y que no le mostraría consideración alguna aún con su título de príncipe.

Yu-Hon soltó otro gruñido de molestia, lanzándole una mirada asesina, pero no le quedó más remedio que reconocer la superioridad del guerrero veterano y resignarse alejando la mano de su espada a la vez que retrocedía un paso a regañadientes. Entonces Mundok también volvió a colocarse su lanza en la espalda y retomó lo que estaba diciendo antes como si nada.

-Una vez que su majestad Joo-Nam esté informado, aceptaré la decisión que él tome y acataré su voluntad sin rechistar. Ya sea continuar la guerra o negociar la paz. Como guerrero y General de Tribu del Viento que soy, mostraré lealtad a este país y su corona. Pero es al Rey al que le corresponde decidir sobre el futuro del Reino. Solo a él – recalcó, retándole con la mirada a contradecirle.

El príncipe apretó la mandíbula y los puños, claramente molesto y contrariado. Por un momento, Mundok creyó que iba a volver a cometer la insensatez de arremeter contra él, pero finalmente se contuvo limitándose a darle la espalda, aunque con todos los músculos aún tensos.

Mundok lo tomó como el mayor gesto de aceptación que podía recibir de su parte y también le dio la espalda para salir de la sala con paso decidido, porque ya no merecía la pena que perdiera más tiempo intentando razonar con semejante príncipe orgulloso cegado por las ansias de poder y reconocimiento.

Ciertamente el guerrero veterano temía lo que pudiera pasar con el Reino de Kouka cuando el príncipe heredero ascendiera al trono. Pero eso era algo con lo que ya trataría en su momento, por ahora confiaría en la sensatez del actual Rey Joo-Nam.

El general de la Tribu del Viento salió a la calle, e hizo una mueca de desagrado ante el panorama que quedó a su vista, aquel del que ya había sido testigo nada más regresar de su misión.

La calle estaba plagada de cadáveres de soldados, campesinos, mujeres y niños por igual. Sus rostros estaban deformados por muecas de terror y varias de las mujeres, aún muertas, se mantenían aferradas a los que seguramente hubieran sido sus hijos, en un claro y finalmente inútil intento de protegerles.

A Mundok se le subió la bilis a la boca, y tuvo que contener nuevamente el imperioso impulso que sintió de atravesar algo con su lanza, preferiblemente el pecho de Yu-Hon.

No había nada que pudiera justificar semejante matanza indiscriminada. Nada. Su honor de guerrero le exigía cobrar venganza por los inocentes caídos, aunque fueran ciudadanos de un Reino enemigo. Sin embargo consiguió controlarse gracias a la templanza que había ido cultivando a lo largo de los años y se limitó a apretar fuertemente los puños y apartar la mirada de los cuerpos para emprender su camino de vuelta hacia donde le estaban esperando sus hombres.

Su prioridad debía ser sacar a su gente de allí antes de que se vieran más involucrados en esta locura. Ahora no debía permitirse pensar en nada más. Sin embargo, según iba avanzando y se encontraba con más y más cadáveres a su paso, no pudo evitar que la culpabilidad le invadiera.

¿Cómo había podido permitir esto sucediera? Si tan solo hubiera dejado a alguno de sus hombres infiltrado entre los de Yu-Hon, podría haberse enterado de sus planes por anticipado y haber hecho algo por impedir esta masacre. Se le ocurrían tantas posibilidades, tantas cosas que podría haber hecho y que habrían evitado este desenlace. Pero el pasado ya no se podía cambiar, solo podía hacer lo posible porque su gente no se viera salpicada por esto y tomar medidas para tratar de contener al sanguinario príncipe heredero hablando con el Rey, que era el único que podía detenerle ahora mismo sin provocar una guerra civil en el reino.

Sin embargo, mientras su mirada pesarosa se volvía a dirigir una y otra vez inevitablemente hacía un nuevo cuerpo sin vida, no podía evitar pensar que desearía haber podido hacer algo más por esta gente. Lo que sea, solo algo…

Fue en ese momento, casi como si se tratara de una señal, que un extraño sonido llegó a sus oídos haciendo que detuviera sus pasos. Mundok miró a su alrededor buscando su origen. ¿Se trataba de un llanto?

Finalmente fijó su mirada en una de las cabañas por las que acababa de pasar, teniendo la certeza de que ahí se encontraba la fuente del sonido, y retrocedió sobre sus pasos inconscientemente para asomarse por la puerta entreabierta casi sin poder evitarlo.

Se trataba de la pequeña choza de una familia humilde. Apenas había muebles o pertenencias visibles. Lo más llamativo era la mesa que había en el centro de la sala principal que tenía dos platos a medio comer. Claramente los que aquí vivían se habían visto sorprendidos inesperadamente por la fatalidad que había terminado con sus vidas. Había un hombre muerto caído cerca de la puerta de entrada con una espada en su mano, claramente se había lanzado contra los que habían irrumpido en su hogar para tratar de defenderse, desgraciadamente sin éxito. También había el cuerpo de una mujer con una larga y lisa melena azabache, que parecía haber sido acorralada en la esquina del fondo de la sala y apuñalada repetidamente hasta su muerte.

El extraño sonido volvió a escucharse y esta vez Mundok tuvo la certeza de que se trataba del llanto de un bebé al ver la pequeña cuna de madera que estaba a un par de metros de distancia del cuerpo de la mujer.

El general de la Tribu del Viento tragó saliva, reuniendo su determinación para pasar cuidadosamente sobre el cuerpo del hombre y llegar hasta la cuna, pero cuando se asomó dentro de ella estaba vacía.

Él parpadeó confundido. Estaba seguro de que…

El llanto volvió a oírse a su derecha y el hombre giró su cabeza para encontrarse solo con el cadáver de la mujer de pelo azabache. Ahora que la veía más de cerca, pudo ver sus rasgos más claramente y darse cuenta de que había sido una mujer joven y seguramente muy hermosa; sin embargo todo eso quedaba arruinado ahora por su rostro mortalmente pálido contraído en una mueca de angustia, sus vidriosos ojos azules sin vida, sus mejillas manchadas de lágrimas secas y su boca entreabierta claramente en medio de un grito agónico. Mundok sufrió un escalofrío, porque solo con esa imagen quedaba claro lo mucho que había sufrido esa mujer en el momento de su muerte, pero salió de sus oscuros pensamientos cuando volvió a oír el llanto proveniente de donde estaba la mujer, aunque esta no parecía tener a ningún bebé consigo.

El general frunció el ceño, sintiéndose nuevamente confundido e intrigado, pero cuando el llanto volvió a oírse se percató de que el sonido estaba ligeramente amortiguado. Podría ser que…

Volvió a mirar fijamente a la mujer e hizo una mueca de desagrado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No le gustaba perturbar a los muertos, menos aún a esta mujer que parecía haber sufrido tanto; pero no le quedaba otra. Después de todo era por una buena causa.

Se acercó y se agachó en frente de la mujer, procediendo a mover su cuerpo con todo el cuidado que pudo.

-Discúlpeme – se sintió en la obligación de decir Mundok, a pesar de saber que la mujer ya no podía oírle; pero su sentimiento de culpabilidad se alivió cuando comprobó que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Había una pequeña trampilla en el suelo, justo debajo de donde había estado agazapada antes la mujer, ahora quedaba claro que se había esforzado en ocultarla de forma totalmente intencionada.

El llanto volvió a escucharse, casi como si le estuviera apremiando, y Mundok se inclinó hacia delante para abrir la trampilla manchada de sangre.

Un pequeño bebé, que debía tener aproximadamente un año de edad, quedó a su vista. Su pequeño rostro estaba manchado de lágrimas por su llanto, pero también de gotas de sangre seca al igual que la toquilla de color crema que le cubría. Claramente se trataba de la sangre de su propia madre que se había filtrado entre las rendijas del suelo de madera. La sangre que su madre había derramado por protegerle en sus últimos momentos de vida.

Mundok se estremeció y se sintió enfermo ante esos pensamientos, pero se apresuró en coger al bebé que no paraba de llorar entre sus brazos, torpemente pero lo más cuidadosamente que pudo. Utilizó la parte de la toquilla que no estaba teñida del rojo de la sangre para limpiar lo mejor que pudo la carita del niño, porque no podía soportar verle más tiempo así. El bebé se revolvió inquieto durante todo el proceso y su llanto se intensificó, claramente sintiéndose incomodo al ser tocado por un desconocido y tratando de apartarle, pero el general no desistió en su tarea.

Fue en medio de uno de sus débiles forcejeos que el infante giró la cabeza lo suficiente como para que el cadáver de la mujer quedara a su vista. La reacción del niño fue inmediata, que redobló sus intentos de zafarse y comenzó a balbucear en medio de su llanto.

-Mamamamamama… mamama… mama… mamama… - repetía el bebé una y otra vez, extendiendo sus bracitos hacia su madre, sin ser consciente de que ella ya no respondería a sus llamados, ya nunca más podría hacerlo.

A Mundok se le encogió el corazón y casi inconscientemente acercó al niño hacia su madre, a pesar de ser consciente de que no era muy recomendable acercar a un bebé a un cadáver en estado de descomposición, aunque se tratara de su madre. Sin embargo no se arrepintió de hacerlo porque el bebé en seguida se calmó con la proximidad de su progenitora, aunque en realidad aún fuera Mundok el que le estuviera sosteniendo, y se agarró a las ropas de la mujer, sin importarle las manchas de sangre, para poco después ponerse a jugar con los largos mechones negros que caían del rostro de la mujer. El bebé parecía tan feliz y satisfecho con este simple hecho, a pesar de que el cuerpo de su madre debía estar claramente frío, comenzando a oler a putrefacción y ni siquiera se hubiera movido, que el general se sintió al borde de las lágrimas por primera vez después de mucho tiempo.

El bebé era feliz en su ignorancia, sin saber que lo que estaba a su lado ya no era más que un cuerpo vacío que había perdido su alma. Era tan cruel, tan injusto que este pequeño se fuera a ver privado de su madre a una edad tan temprana. Aunque ahora se mostrara tan feliz con su cercanía, al crecer ni siquiera la recordaría. No recordaría cómo se sentía vivir en una familia que le amaba tanto como para sacrificarse para protegerle.

Fue entonces cuando Mundok tomó una determinación. Ya sabía lo que podía hacer por esta gente, más bien lo que quería hacer.

El pequeño bebé había caído dormido con un mechón del pelo de su madre agarrado con su pequeña manita, claramente agotado después de pasarse quién sabe cuánto tiempo llorando desconsolado oculto debajo del suelo hasta que él le había encontrado. El simple hecho de pensar en la posibilidad de que alguno de los hombres de Yu-Hon le hubiera encontrado primero, hizo que el hombre apretara su agarre sobre el niño de forma protectora instintivamente. No era seguro permanecer durante más tiempo aquí.

El general le quitó cuidadosamente el mechón de pelo que tenía agarrado de la mano y le apartó de de su madre con todo el dolor de su corazón. Pero era lo correcto, porque ella ya no podría protegerle ni encargarse de él. Aún así algo se revolvió en la conciencia de Mundok, y cuando le quitó la toquilla ensangrentada al bebé dormido se sintió en la obligación de dejar la prenda encima del regazo de su madre, como si así una parte de su hijo pudiera permanecer con ella. Fue en ese momento cuando el hombre se dio cuenta de la palabra que había cuidadosamente bordada en la toquilla: "Hak".

-Perdóname por no haber podido proteger a tu madre, Hak – habló Mundok en un susurró cargado de culpa y pesar mientras miraba al bebé que no podía oírle en medio de su sueño, aunque tampoco podría haber comprendido sus palabras de haber estado despierto a tan temprana edad. Simplemente el general se sintió en la obligación de decir esas palabras en voz alta.

Mundok se levantó del suelo, teniendo cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos que perturbaran al bebé y luego extendió la mano hacia la cuna para agarrar una sábana y cubrir al niño con la tela blanca y limpia. Por ahora esto tendría que servir, desde luego llamaría mucho menos la atención que estando con la anterior toquilla manchada de sangre.

El general se dirigió hacia la salida de la cabaña con el bebé dormido en brazos, solo deteniéndose para mirar por encima del hombro la casa y los dos cadáveres que quedaban a sus espaldas una última vez, para luego de salir a la calle y apresurarse en salir de la aldea antes de que algún hombre de Yu-Hon se fijara en él y sobre todo en su preciada carga.

Finalmente consiguió salir de la aldea sin contratiempos y se reunió con sus hombres, los cuales no pudieron hacer nada más que mirarle completamente impactados al darse cuenta de qué era lo que el hombre anciano cargaba entre sus brazos.

-Mi general, eso es… - se atrevió a hablar uno de los confundidos soldados.

-¡No le llames "eso", animal! – le reprendió Mundok molesto alzando la voz y levantando un puño amenazante. Pero al darse cuenta de que su acción había provocado que el niño se revolviera inquieto entre sus brazos entró en pánico y se apresuró en arrullarle y acunarle torpemente para tranquilizarle hasta que se volvió a dormir profundamente.

Todos los soldados abrieron los ojos y la boca ampliamente, anonadados. Jamás se habrían llegado a imaginar la posibilidad que su imponente general pudiera cargar a un pequeño bebé tan cuidadosamente en brazos. De hecho se habrían reído si alguien ni tan siquiera lo hubiera sugerido. Pero era real y estaba ocurriendo justo en frente de sus ojos, no lo podían negar aunque pareciera inaudito.

-Discúlpeme. No pretendía ser rudo, mi general – atinó a disculparse el soldado que había hablado antes tartamudeando nervioso en medio de su incredulidad.

-Está bien – le disculpó Mundok, esta vez con un tono de voz considerablemente más bajo -. Solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez que te refieras a mi nieto.

-¡¿SU NIETO?! – exclamaron todos a la vez, totalmente impactados.

-¡Silencio! – les ordenó Mundok, consiguiendo sonar amenazador gracias a la mirada asesina que les dirigió a pesar de estar hablando en susurros -. El próximo que alce la voz tendrá que hacer el camino de vuelta a Fuuga a pie – les amenazó.

-¿Volvemos a Fuuga? ¿Qué ha pasado, mi general? – le preguntó su segundo al mando preocupado, pero obedeciendo y hablando en susurros porque sabía que el anciano nunca amenazaba en vano.

-Solo necesitáis saber que la Tribu del Viento se retira de la guerra hasta nueva orden – comenzó a explicarles Mundok en susurros que los soldados tuvieron que esforzarse en escuchar acercándose más, pero conservando totalmente su aura autoritaria a pesar de estar cargando a un bebé en brazos -. Daré orden de que todos los destacamentos de nuestro ejército retrocedan y se reagrupen en Fuuga, listos para defender a nuestro pueblo de los posibles ataques pero nada más. Mientras tanto me dirigiré al castillo Hiryuu con una pequeña escolta para informar a su majestad en persona de determinados hechos y luego recibir directamente sus órdenes – los soldados asintieron en conformidad, sabiendo que no tenía sentido preguntar los motivos de su proceder porque ya se lo habría informado si hubiera querido que lo supieran. Habían aprendido a confiar en su líder y a no cuestionarle cuando daba una orden directa y firme como esa -. Pues ya lo habéis oído. No tenemos tiempo que perder, así que disponedlo todo para nuestra marcha y enviad mensajeros que informen al resto de las tropas. Moved el culo.

Todos se pusieron firmes e hicieron un respetuoso saludo militar antes de apresurarse en realizar sus respectivas tareas o buscar instrucciones más concretas del segundo al mando. La mayoría siguieron lanzando miradas curiosas y confundidas al niño que cargaba su general, aquel al que había llamado nieto, pero fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes como para no preguntar más al respecto, cosa que su líder agradeció sinceramente.

Mundok también se apresuró en dirigirse a su caballo con el bebé llamado Hak en brazos para llevarle al que se convertiría en su nuevo hogar. Porque el anciano, a pesar de nunca haber llegado a tener interés en formar una familia, ni siquiera en casarse, había decidido que se convertiría en la nueva familia de este niño, y él era de los que seguía adelante con las decisiones que tomaba hasta las últimas consecuencias. Protegería a este pequeño con su vida y se aseguraría de que viviera una vida feliz y plena en lugar de sus padres. Aunque en realidad sabía que nunca podría llegar a suplir el vacío que estos habían dejado al morir, pondría todo su empeño en ello. No podría ser tan difícil encargarse de este mocoso, ¿no?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yu-hon se encontraba descargando su ira despedazando los restos de la mesa que había quedado rota en el suelo en medio de su disputa con Mundok.

Ese viejo decrépito… ¿cómo se había atrevido a cuestionarle, incluso a desafiarle? Merecía pagar por su osadía. Pero en el fondo sabía que ahora mismo no podía hacer nada contra el poder superior del guerrero veterano y los soldados que le acompañaban. A pesar de que ahora mismo les superaban en número, la Tribu del Viento era bien conocida por sus formidables luchadores. No podría retener a Mundok en contra de su voluntad sin arriesgarse a tener numerosas bajas entre sus tropas, y eso era algo que ahora mismo no se podía permitir estando en pleno frente de batalla y sin aliados. Esa certeza solo conseguía cabrearle aún más.

Sin tan solo pudiera haber mantenido a su padre al margen durante un poco más de tiempo…

Pero ya todo había terminado, sin duda el general de la Tribu del Viento cumpliría con su amenaza de informarle de todo. Aunque de ningún modo pensaba resignarse sin más sin presentar batalla. Mientras aún conservara el mando de las tropas haría todo lo que pudiera.

Necesitaba hacer algo rápido, pero que a la vez fuera grande para dar el impacto que buscaba.

Justo en el momento en el que pensaba eso pasó al lado de la ventana y quedó a su vista un cadáver que había sido decapitado, fue entonces cuando le llegó una repentina inspiración y no pudo evitar sonreír oscuramente.

Sí. Ya sabía justamente qué era lo que debía hacer.

-Disculpe, mi general – le habló un nervioso soldado a su espalda, el cual se había atrevido a asomarse por la puerta entreabierta, temiéndose lo peor al saber que el príncipe se encontraba de un pésimo humor -. Le traigo un informe.

-Pasa y habla rápido – le ordenó el príncipe autoritariamente, girándose hacia él después de que su sonrisa se borrara de su rostro para mostrar una expresión seria ante su subordinado.

-Lord Mundok y sus hombres ya han terminado con sus preparaciones, su marcha es inminente. ¿Tiene usted alguna orden para nosotros al respecto?

-No, dejad que se marchen – le respondió, agitando la mano en un gesto despectivo, como si ese tema ya no fuera merecedor de su atención -. En vez de eso tengo otra orden para vosotros.

-Sí, mi general – habló el soldado solícito haciendo un saludo militar, mostrando su disposición a obedecer sus órdenes.

-Reunid todos los carros y carretas que podáis y alineadlas en la salida de la aldea. Luego también tendréis que llevar allí todos los cadáveres – comenzó a explicarle con tono neutro.

-¿Quiere que les traslademos para darles santa sepultura, mi general? – se atrevió a aventurar el soldado, claramente confundido.

-Sí, se podría decir que les vamos a llevar a su nuevo lugar de reposo – le confirmó para luego sonreír oscuramente y añadir -: Aunque solo sus cabezas.

-¿Cómo ha dicho, mi general? – le preguntó, claramente confundido y dudando de si le había entendido bien.

-Lo que has oído – espetó el príncipe hastiado, como si estuviera perdiendo la paciencia -. Decapitadles a todos y echad sus cabezas a los carros. Las llevaremos con nosotros en nuestro próximo ataque al castillo de Xing.

El soldado palideció visiblemente, claramente horrorizado y comenzó a tartamudear.

-Mi general… eso… eso es…

-¡Y basta con el balbuceo estúpido, inútil! – le gritó Yu-Hon lanzándole una mirada severa, ante la cual su subordinado se estremeció para su gran satisfacción -. ¡Ve a trasmitir la orden que te he dado! ¡A prisa! Lo quiero todo dispuesto antes de que termine el día.

-Sí, mi general – le respondió el soldado rápidamente, claramente intimidado, antes de apresurarse en cumplir su mandato.

Yu-hon sonrió satisfecho y se volvió a girar para mirar por la ventana, aunque en realidad no se estaba fijando en lo que había en el exterior. Ya se estaba imaginando con deleite los rostros de espanto y terror de sus enemigos cuando comenzaran a ver cabezas ensangrentadas caer del cielo. Tendría que asegurarse de poder ver el espectáculo en primera fila.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hasta aquí este fanfic, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. Tenía otros fanfics que he escrito antes pendientes de revisar y publicar, pero no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de escribir este fanfic antes de que salga el siguiente capítulo del manga de Akatsuki no Yona y revelen algo nuevo que pueda contradecir lo que he escrito en este fanfic.

La verdad es que después de las últimas revelaciones que se hicieron en el capítulo 132 sobre el padre de Soo-Won, no pude evitar lanzarme a escribir sobre esto de inmediato. Yo ya sospechaba que Yu-hon podía no ser tan bueno como lo había retratado Soo-Won, cuando habló de él diciendo que le admiraba de niño y que los demás también decían que fue un gran general. Pensaba que tenía que haber algún motivo de peso para que Il, que odiaba la guerra y las armas, le matara, si realmente resultan ser ciertas las acusaciones de Soo-Won.

Por eso, después de que se confirmara que Yu-hon hizo semejantes barbaridades en la guerra de Xing, pensé que Mundok sin duda habría estado en contra de sus métodos, el cual seguramente habría participado en la guerra al encontrarse la Tribu del Viento en la frontera con Xing. Después, todo esto se mezclo con la teoría que hay de que Hak proviene de Xing y las suposiciones que tenía sobre cómo habría podido llegar a adoptarle Mundok, y finalmente surgió este fanfic.

De modo que este fanfic relata la hipótesis que yo tengo sobre cómo podrían haberse desarrollado los acontecimientos diecisiete años atrás. Os animo a que me hagáis saber qué opináis al respecto y me dejéis vuestras propias conjeturas en vuestros comentarios.

Por último deciros que he dejado el fanfic inconcluso porque tengo pensado añadir unos extras sobre algunas interacciones que se me han ocurrido entre Mundok y Hak de bebé. Más que nada serán cosas cómicas que podrían haber ocurrido entre ellos para aligerar un poco el drama de este fanfic. Yo soy de la opinión de que después de un trago amargo hace falta un dulce jejeje.

Os animo a estar al pendiente de estos futuros extras, que trataré de publicar pronto y espero que sean de vuestro agrado, y mientras tanto podréis seguir leyendo el resto de mis traducciones y fanfics que seguiré publicando. Os adelanto que el próximo sábado se viene nuevo capítulo de " **DESDE MÁS ALLÁ DEL CIELO** ", para los que sigan este fanfic.

Nos vemos.


	2. Extras Parte 1

Extra 1: Nuevo hogar.

Mundok hizo su entrada a la capital de su tribu, Fuuga, montando a caballo con porte orgulloso seguido por varios de sus principales oficiales. El resto del ejército se estaba estableciendo en las inmediaciones o repartiéndose por las zonas colindantes para esperar nuevas órdenes y proteger el territorio de la Tribu del Viento mientras tanto, tal y como su general les había ordenado.

Los ciudadanos de la capital salieron de sus casas para recibir con júbilo a los hombres que regresaban del campo de batalla. Lo normal habría sido que les hubieran elogiado por su encomiable labor y les hubieran dado sus parabienes por volver sanos y salvos a su hogar. Sin embargo en esta ocasión la mayor parte de ellos se limitaron a mirarles expectantes a una distancia prudencial, observando con obvio desconcierto y confusión a su general. Algo que en realidad era completamente normal si se tenía en cuenta que era totalmente inaudito e irreal que el corpulento guerrero estuviera cargando a un bebé, que no paraba de llorar, con un brazo y llevando las riendas con el otro.

No tardaron en oírse cuchicheos y los curiosos comenzaron a amontonarse a su alrededor, pero Mundok les ignoró y simplemente siguió su camino hacia su residencia en el centro de la pequeña ciudad, separándose finalmente de sus oficiales que le observaron alejarse de ellos dudosos pero no se atrevieron a decirle nada.

El general no tardó mucho en llegar a la entrada de su casa, aún montado en su caballo.

-Bienvenido – le saludo animadamente Chuji, que salió a recibirle a la entrada del jardín. Ella era una amiga de la infancia de Mundok que había quedado viuda y ahora se encargaba de cuidar la casa del general durante sus ausencias -. Has vuelto más pronto de lo que…

La mujer pareció quedarse sin palabras cuando escuchó el llanto de Hak y se le quedó mirando anonadada mientras Mundok bajaba del caballo de forma despreocupada, como si en vez de estar cargando un bebé se tratara de un fardo.

-Perdóname por lo repentino de mi llegada. No tuve tiempo de mandar aviso de nuestra retirada a Fuuga – se disculpó el general tranquilamente.

-Olvídate de eso – atinó a decirle Chuji haciendo un gesto de desestimación con la mano, finalmente saliendo de su estupefacción para luego mostrar una expresión de contrariedad -. Solo explícame qué demonios significa esto. ¿Qué haces tú, de entre todas las personas, con un bebé? Pero aún más importante, ¿qué formas te crees que son esas de cargarlo? Es un niño no un paquete de arroz. ¿Acaso nunca has llegado a cargar un bebé? Ten más cuidado, viejo inútil – le reprendió indignada mientras se acercaba a él y hacía un claro ademán de querer arrebatarle a Hak, el cual seguía llorando a pleno pulmón entre los brazos del guerrero veterano.

-De sobra sabes que no lo he hecho, vieja bruja – la respondió Mundok bruscamente, pero aún así permitió que ella le quitara al niño sin resistirse.

Chuji le lanzó una mirada asesina por la puya, como era habitual, pero inmediatamente después centró toda su atención en examinar al bebé que ahora cargaba cuidadosamente entre sus brazos expertos.

-Pobre pequeño, lo que habrás tenido que pasar con este bruto incompetente – le dijo como si se tratara de un arrullo mientras le acunaba -. Pero no te preocupes, no llores más. Ahora yo cuidaré de ti como es debido, ya verás – a pesar de sus palabras tranquilizadoras Hak, lejos de calmarse, simplemente pataleó y lloró más fuete.

-¿Realmente sabes lo que haces? Puede que hayas perdido práctica con los años, vieja senil – se burló el general.

-¡Silencio! La buena mano que tengo con los niños es de sobra conocida en toda la capital. Aún hay mujeres que me piden consejo, ¿sabes? – le dijo sacando pecho presumida, para luego lanzarle una mirada afilada -. Si alguien está comenzando a chochear con los años ese eres tú. Aún no me has respondido, ¿se puede saber de dónde has sacado al niño? ¿Acaso le has recogido por ahí por error? Como estás tuerto no me extrañaría.

-No hay forma de que pudiera cometer un error así. ¿Por quién me tomas, vieja bruja? – le preguntó indignado, pero aunque ella abrió la boca para responderle él no se lo permitió al seguir hablando -. Lo único que necesitas saber es que se llama Hak y que a partir de ahora va a ser mi nieto.

-¿Un nieto? ¿Tú? – inquirió incrédula, para luego dirigirle una mirada acusatoria -. ¿No se tratará de la descendencia de algún vástago que dejaras perdido por ahí verdad?

-No te atrevas a ofenderme así – le advirtió cabreado -. Siempre he sido precavido para esos menesteres, y en caso de haber cometido algún desliz me habría hecho responsable de ello.

-¿Cómo estás haciendo ahora? – le preguntó ella, claramente aún escéptica -. ¿No estarás insinuando que es hijo tuyo? Ya tienes una edad-

-¡Te digo que no tiene relación sanguínea conmigo, maldita sea! – espetó Mundok, perdiendo ya la paciencia.

-Entonces, ¿dónde están sus padres? – insistió Chuji, mostrando que no estaba dispuesta a dejar el tema pasar sin más.

Mundok mostró una mueca de pesar y culpabilidad ante su pregunta, que seguramente habría sido suficiente respuesta para su perspicaz amiga de infancia por la mirada que le devolvió ella, sin embargo se obligó a decir:

-Créeme. Sus padres no van a volver a por él.

-¿Y algún otro familiar? – le preguntó ella, comprendiendo que era mejor no insistir en el asunto de los padres, al menos no ahora mismo.

-Lo investigaré. Pero mientras tanto se quedará aquí, y si no hay nadie que le reclame me aseguraré de convertirle oficialmente en mi nieto – la respondió seriamente.

-¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto? – inquirió Chuji alzando una ceja escéptica -. Un niño no es como una mascota. Necesitará muchos cuidados y una buena educación durante muchos años. Si luego te das cuenta de que no puedes-

-Podré. Ya lo he decidido – la interrumpió Mundok, pareciendo completamente determinado -. Pondré todo mi empeño para que a Hak no le falte de nada; y si meto la pata o tomo alguna decisión equivocada, tú estarás aquí para echarme la bronca y solucionarlo, ¿no es así vieja bruja? – cuestionó con una sonrisa ladeada.

La mujer le sostuvo la mirada seriamente durante unos segundos, como si estuviera valorando su determinación, para luego devolverle la sonrisa de forma cómplice.

-Por supuesto. De ninguna manera le dejaría solo contigo, no sobreviviría ni una semana.

-Entonces, cuento contigo – la dijo el general pareciendo realmente agradecido.

-Sin mí no serías nadie, viejo inútil – le dijo burlona, pero luego bajo la mirada preocupada hacia el bebé que seguía llorando desconsolado entre sus brazos a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por tranquilizarle -. De todos modos, ¿qué le has hecho al niño? Es muy raro que todavía no haya dejado de llorar.

-Yo qué sé. Simplemente no para de llorar sin importar lo que haga – la respondió encogiéndose de hombros -. Pensé que seguramente tendría miedo de mí al no reconocerme. Pero ya se acostumbrará a mí con el tiempo, ¿no?

-Sin duda esa cara tan fea que tienes aterrorizaría a cualquier bebé, pero no puede tratarse solo de eso – le respondió cortante para luego proceder a examinar más cuidadosamente al niño -. Espera un momento, este olor… No me digas qué… - la mujer olisqueó al niño y arrugó la nariz -. Déjame adivinar. No le has llegado a cambiar los trapitos, ¿cierto? – aventuró mirándole de forma acusadora.

-¿Trapitos? – inquirió Mundok confundido, confirmando sus sospechas -. El viaje era corto y no me pareció que tuviera la ropa tan sucia.

-Habló de los trapitos que tiene en el culito, viejo ignorante. ¿Ni siquiera sabes que los bebés solo saben cagarse y mearse encima? Por eso hay que cambiárselos a menudo.

-¿En serio? – la preguntó incrédulo para luego poner una expresión de asco ante el simple pensamiento, pero luego farfulló -. Con razón me parecía que olía cada vez peor.

-Pero no tengo ningún trapito apropiado aquí, tendré que ir a comprarlos. Y también habrá que comprarle comida, ropita, toquillas, algún juguete, una cuna… – comenzó a murmurar Chuji para sí misma mientras meditaba.

-Espera un momento – la cortó el general, comenzando a sentirse abrumado por la cada vez más numerosa lista de la compra. A este paso le iba arruinar -. ¿No puedes utilizar algún trapo de los que tengo en casa? Y deberíamos tener comida de sobra en la despensa, en cuanto a la cuna-

-Mira que eres bruto – le interrumpió la mujer, señalándole acusadoramente indignada -. Te recuerdo que se trata de un bebé. Un bebé – recalcó a la vez que le daba un toque con el dedo en el pecho -. No sirve cualquier tipo de tela, tiene la piel muy sensible. Tampoco puede comer cualquier cosa. Deberíamos consultar al doctor para que valore qué edad tiene y así saber qué puede comer ya. Así a ojo diría que tiene poco más de un año, pero como al parecer es un niño robusto me podría equivocar.

-¿Entonces qué se supone que puede comer? – inquirió el hombre confundido con tanta información.

La mujer le dirigió una mirada desconfiada y acusadora, ante la cual el hombre no pudo evitar estremecerse.

-Primero déjame preguntarte una cosa. ¿Qué le has dado tú de comer exactamente? – le preguntó con un aparente tono tranquilo que no conseguía engañar a nadie, su mandíbula apretada delataba que estaba conteniendo su ira.

-Carne por supuesto – la respondió Mundok como si se tratara de algo obvio -. La carne es necesaria para que crezca sano y fuerte. Le di un buen filete del ciervo que cazamos en-

-¡Maldito incompetente! – le gritó la mujer interrumpiéndole totalmente cabreada -. ¿Acaso no te queda por lo menos un ojo sano para ver que el niño apenas tiene dientes? ¿Cómo pretendías que lo masticara?

-¡¿No tiene dientes?! – exclamó escandalizado para luego parecer realmente preocupado -. ¿Por qué? ¿Se trata de alguna enfermedad? ¿Alguien se los arrancó? – comenzó a divagar en estado de pánico.

Ante esto a la mujer no le quedó más remedio que suspirar resignada y tragarse su ira. El general sería un gran guerrero experimentado, pero desde luego era un caso perdido cuando se trataba de bebés, no parecía tener ni las nociones básicas. A Chuji la quedaba una ardua tarea por delante con este ignorante vejestorio que se había lanzado a ser abuelo sin ni siquiera saber nada de esto. Así sin más. Sinceramente, no sabía si debería considerarle valiente o irresponsable. Aunque lo mejor sería no seguir pensando en ello, después de todo tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse con un bebé sucio y seguramente al borde de la inanición entre sus brazos. Lo que no sabía era de dónde sacaba las fuerzas para seguir llorando con tanta fuerza. Sin duda se trataba de un niño robusto, e iba a necesitar serlo si pretendía sobrevivir estando a cargo de su nuevo "abuelo".

-Solo cállate, ¿quieres? No quiero oírte más – le mandó callar la mujer mirándole de forma severa, y Mundok cerró la boca de inmediato; ya que, a pesar de ser el general de la tribu, había aprendido hace muchos años que era mejor obedecer a esta mujer cuando se ponía en modo autoritario -. Espera aquí un momento. Iré a hacer una lista con las cosas que necesitamos para que vayas a comprarlas ahora mismo. Pero lo prioritario es la comida y los trapitos, ya nos encargaremos del resto más tarde.

Mundok abrió la boca como si quisiera protestar, pero Chuji le volvió a hacer callar con solo una mirada penetrante y él finalmente suspiró resignado.

-Está bien. Tú ganas, vieja bruja. Ve a hacer esa dichosa lista. Te esperaré aquí.

-Más te vale – le advirtió ella -. Como vuelva y no estés aquí…

La mujer dejó la amenaza inconclusa lanzándole una última mirada afilada, antes de girarse para entrar en la casa mientras se esforzaba nuevamente por consolar a Hak. Mundok no pudo oír correctamente lo que le susurró al niño, pero estaba bastante seguro de que había repetido varias veces las palabras "viejo", "inútil" y "senil".

Mundok volvió a suspirar pesadamente y se rascó la cabeza distraídamente. En menudo lio que se había metido. Pero ya lo había decidido y no había vuelta atrás.

-Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, Hak – murmuró el general, mirando fijamente al lloroso pequeño antes de que desapareciera dentro de la casa con Chuji.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Extra 2: Carne. (O también podría considerarse un extra dentro del extra, pero en fin solo sabed que tiene lugar antes del extra anterior porque no podía dejar sin escribir esta escena y seguid leyendo)

El ejército de la Tribu del Viento había hecho una pausa en medio de su viaje de regreso a Fuuga para tomar un almuerzo rápido y reponer fuerzas.

Los soldados se habían acomodado lo mejor que habían podido sentados en rocas y tocones de distintos tamaños o si no directamente en el suelo. Se habían repartido la parte que les correspondía a cada uno de las raciones de comida y se estaban apresurando en almorzar para reemprender su camino cuanto antes. O por lo menos eso era lo que estaban intentando, porque estaban teniendo problemas para hacerlo mientras se esforzaban en contener la risa, porque el espectáculo que estaba teniendo lugar cerca de ellos no tenía precio.

-¡Come de una vez, maldito mocoso! – se escuchó que gritaba Mundok.

-¡Nononononononononononono! – repetió una y otra vez una voz infantil.

A varios de los soldados se les escapó una pequeña carcajada y su general les miró de forma fulminante. Ellos se apresuraron en fingir que estaban ocupados comiendo y charlando entre ellos de temas insustanciales cuando en realidad no podían dejar de mirar a su líder de reojo.

Mundok se estaba esforzando por alimentar a la más reciente incorporación del grupo, un bebé que parecía tener un año de edad que decía que era su nieto. Sus soldados no terminaban de creérselo, pero ya habían desistido en averiguar la verdad sobre la situación tras las numerosas evasivas de su general. Aunque la verdad era que eso no era lo que más les preocupaba ahora mismo mientras Mundok seguía regañando al niño por negarse a comer, cómo si el infante pudiera entender realmente lo que le decía.

-¿Deberíamos decírselo? – susurró uno de los soldados a sus compañeros.

-¿Y perdernos la diversión? – inquirió otro en el mismo tono bajo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Cierto, cierto – concordó otro también con una sonrisa burlona -. No seas aguafiestas. Creo que es la primera vez que veo al general perder así los nervios. Esto no tiene precio – se tapó la boca para contener otra risita.

-Pero a este paso… - comenzó a argumentar el primer soldado, claramente preocupado, pero fue interrumpido por un grito aún más fuerte de Mundok.

-¡Cómete la maldita carne, mocoso!

Efectivamente. El general de la Tribu del Viento estaba intentando alimentar a un bebé que seguramente apenas tendría dientes con un grueso filete. El niño mantenía la boca firmemente cerrada cada vez que el hombre conseguía acercar la pieza de carne a su cara, en un claro intento de hacerle comer. El bebé meneó los brazos para alejarle y luego volvió a balbucear:

-¡Nonononononononono!

El niño parecía solo poder pronunciar unas pocas sílabas a trompicones, pero por lo menos parecía tener bien claro lo que significaba la silaba "No" en concreto mientras seguía repitiéndola tercamente.

-¡Demonio de mocoso! ¿Por qué no simplemente obedeces a tu abuelo? Los niños en crecimiento deben comer carne. ¡Carne! – recalcó con tono autoritario -. Así que abre esa bocaza que tienes de una vez.

Los soldados no podían salir de su asombro e incredulidad. ¿Realmente su general esperaba que un bebé de su edad se pusiera a comerse la pieza entera a mordiscos sin más? ¿Hasta qué punto llegaba su desconocimiento sobre los bebés?

-En serio, deberíamos decírselo – insistió el primer soldado preocupado.

-¿De verdad crees que se va a detener a escucharte con lo alterado que está? – inquirió otro de sus compañeros alzando una ceja escéptico -. Tendrías suerte si consiguieras salir lo suficientemente bien parado como para volver a Fuuga por tu propio pie.

-Pero así el bebé no podrá comer – razonó preocupado.

-De todos modos no es como si tuviéramos entre nuestros suministros algo apropiado para que coma un bebé – intervino uno de los soldados que se encargaba del reparto de las raciones -. Nos falta poco para llegar a Fuuga. Ya comerá allí.

-Aún así…

-¡Tú maldito demonio! – gritó nuevamente Mundok interrumpiéndole.

Los soldados dejaron la conversación para volver a mirarles de reojo, para percatarse de que al parecer el niño se las había arreglado para arrebatarle el filete y tirárselo al general a la cara.

Después de su estupefacción inicial, los hombres tuvieron que esforzarse nuevamente por contener la risa mientras veían a su general quitarse los restos de carne de la cara, pero aún así varios fallaron en su intento y se les escapó alguna carcajada. Por lo menos fueron afortunados porque Mundok no pareció darse cuenta de ello al tener toda su atención centrada en el niño, al cual le estaba mirando con una expresión asesina equiparable a la que les dirigía a sus peores enemigos.

El bebé debería haberse sentido aterrorizado al tener esa oscura mirada fijada en él, pero lejos de amilanarse le devolvió una mirada terca e igualmente determinada para luego volver a espetar fuerte y claro.

-¡No!

El hombre y el niño se siguieron mirando el uno al otro fijamente durante unos tensos segundos, en los que los soldados contuvieron el aliento preocupados seriamente por cómo terminaría esto. Pero para su gran desconcierto fue su general el primero en apartar la mirada bufando molesto y luego le dio la espalda enfurruñado al niño, pareciendo más un chiquillo cabreado después de una pataleta que su normalmente digno general.

-Haz lo que te dé la gana, mocoso – farfullo Mundok molesto -. ¡Como si te quieres morir de hambre, me da igual! ¡Niño del demonio!

El niño frunció el ceño e hizo una pedorreta, casi como si hubiera entendido su puya y esa fuera su peculiar forma de responderle.

Los soldados por su parte estaban en completo estado de shock. Era la primera vez que veían a su general perder una discusión, y había sido contra un bebé que ni siquiera sabía hablar y apenas podía mantenerse erguido sentado por sí solo.

Les daba miedo pensar cómo sería ese niño cuando creciera.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aquí está la primera parte de los extras que os prometí. Espero que os haya gustado, yo por mi parte he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo y tratando de imaginarme cómo podría ser la relación de estos dos en estos tiempos. Después de publicar tanto drama estos últimos días hacía falta algo de ternura y comedia.

No podía quitarme de la cabeza la idea de que aunque a Mundok parezcan agradarle los "niños" en realidad no sabe mucho sobre cómo debería tratarles, o por lo menos la edad apropiada para hacer según qué cosas; tal y como demuestra cuando le da a Yun un dulce tan convencido y le frota la cabeza elogiándole como si en realidad fuera un crio de mucha menos edad y esperando que sintiera satisfecho con ese gesto. Bien es cierto que Mundok pone toda su buena intención para ser un buen "abuelo", pero creo que a veces le vence su ignorancia sobre determinadas cosas. Por lo menos eso era lo que quería transmitir en los extras de este fanfic.

También, antes de que alguien lo pregunte, Chuji es un personaje original mío, no sale en el manga oficial de Akatsuki no Yona. Solo la he creado porque me convenía para este fanfic, a pesar de que yo no soy mucho de inventarme personajes. Puede que haga uso de ella para algún otro de mis fanfics, y por supuesto para el resto de extras de este fanfic.

Esperad la siguiente parte de extras, que seguramente será la última a no ser que se me ocurra o me sugiráis alguna idea más que me inspire utilizando a Hak de bebé.

En cuanto a mis próximas actualizaciones, pretendo publicar un capítulo nuevo de " **Lluvia de amaneceres** " el jueves o el viernes y la segunda parte de " **TORTURA** " el sábado si llego a tiempo o sino por lo menos antes del día 20 que sale el siguiente capítulo del manga. O al menos ese era mi plan en principio, pero inesperadamente me han surgido unos asuntos que pueden provocar que me retrase en mis planes iniciales. De todos modos trataré de no retrasarme demasiado porque me gustaría no apurar mucho el plazo ya que últimamente estamos teniendo la suerte de que salgan spoilers antes de tiempo. (Pero con lo gafe que soy no me extrañaría que por decir esto al final incluso hasta se terminen retrasando esta vez XD)

Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


	3. Extras Parte 2

Extra 3: Abuelo.

—Estoy en casa —dijo Mundok con tono cansado como saludo nada más entrar por la puerta de su residencia.

—Bienvenido —le respondió Chuji asomándose por la puerta de la cocina—. ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

—Por fin podemos decir que la guerra ha terminado definitivamente —declaró el hombre pareciendo aliviado pero también hastiado—. Lord Yu-hon ha tenido que acatar la orden del Rey de retirarse, y los acuerdos de paz han sido firmados. Aunque después de lo que hizo ese bastardo casi parece un milagro que hayamos podido llegar a un entendimiento con Xing. Los ánimos están muy caldeados. Tendremos que mantener vigilancia máxima en nuestra frontera durante una buena temporada, hasta que las aguas se calmen. No me extrañaría que Xing se nos echara encima en cualquier momento sin importarles los tratados firmados o la certeza de que morirían en el intento.

—¿Nos guardan tanto rencor como para poder llegar a cometer semejante temeridad? —preguntó la mujer incrédula—. Es normal que después de los resultados de la guerra estén resentidos con Kouka, pero tanto como para llegar a semejantes extremos… ¿Qué les ha hecho exactamente Lord Yu-hon?

Mundok puso una clara mueca de desagrado y apartó la mirada.

—Es mejor que no lo sepas. No es nada agradable —se limitó a responderle de forma escueta y evasiva.

—¿No crees que sea capaz de soportarlo? ¿Acaso crees que me desmayaría de la impresión como una joven damisela? —inquirió sarcástica—. Te recuerdo que para mi desgracia he vivido tantos años como tú, viejo senil, y me ha dado tiempo a ver y oír de todo. No es tan fácil impresionarme.

—Pues créeme que esto impactaría al guerrero más curtido e incluso a ti —la aseguró con el rostro serio y ensombrecido—. Yo todavía me pongo enfermo de solo pensarlo, y me estoy esforzando como nunca antes por contenerme y no ir a darle al loco bastardo de Yu-hon un poco de su propia medicina. Así que por favor, no insistas.

Chuji frunció el ceño contrariada, pero accedió a su petición de dejar de preguntar al respecto. Era extraño que el orgulloso general le pidiera algo por favor, así que realmente tenía que haberle perturbado, ya volvería a probar suerte más adelante cuando los ánimos se apaciguaran.

—Está bien. No insistiré más en ello por ahora —accedió la mujer a regañadientes aún con un gesto de contrariedad—. Pero por lo menos dime si has conseguido averiguar algo sobre la familia del niño.

—Si tenía a alguien más a quien recurrir, desde luego dudo que haya podido sobrevivir; y si lo han hecho, tampoco nadie le ha reclamado —explicó con pesar.

—Ya veo —habló Chuji, también abatida por el niño.

—De todos modos, aunque alguien lo hubiera hecho, no sé si hubiera sido seguro devolvérselo —añadió el hombre.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó ella contrariada—. Si algún familiar le reclamara habría que entregársele. Su familia tendría todo el derecho…

—La situación en Xing ahora mismo es caótica. A pesar de que la guerra ya ha concluido los ciudadanos están atemorizados, algunos incluso completamente traumatizados por las experiencias que han vivido. No es el mejor ambiente para criar a un niño —explicó apretando los puños, mostrando que se estaba esforzando por contener su ira—. Además, si por alguna casualidad llegara a oídos de Yu-hon que alguien sobrevivió a su matanza, no hay forma de que se quedara conforme sin hacer algo al respecto. Seguramente diera caza a Hak para terminar lo que empezó sin importarle nada más.

A la mujer se le helo la sangre ante esa posibilidad, y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un ruido a sus espaldas la interrumpió. Ella frunció levemente el ceño, temiéndose ya cuál podía ser la causa del sonido, y se dio la vuelta para comprobar que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

El pequeño Hak iba trastabillando por el pasillo, con uno de sus sonajeros en la mano, mientras se esforzaba en caminar rápido y no caerse en el intento con los brazos extendidos para mantener mejor su precario equilibrio.

—¡Demonio de niño! —le reprendió Chuji dirigiéndole una mirada severa—. ¿Ya has vuelto a saltar fuera de tu cuna? ¿Acaso te crees un chimpancé? Un día de estos terminarás rompiéndote la crisma. ¿Me vas a obligar a atarte para mantenerte dentro?

—Vamos, vamos, no exageres —habló Mundok de forma despreocupada, quitándole importancia al asunto mientras hacía ademanes de desestimación con la mano—. Hak solo quería venir a darle la bienvenida a su abuelo, ¿verdad Hak? —le preguntó dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa y arrodillándose en el suelo para quedar a la altura del pequeño que seguía acercándose trabajosamente.

El niño le devolvió la sonrisa haciendo un gorjeo y dio unos últimos pasos inestables para caer en los fuertes brazos extendidos del guerrero veterano.

—Le consientes demasiado, "abuelito" —recalcó la mujer burlona, aunque aún contrariada a pesar de la tierna escena—. Así no habrá manera de educarle.

—No exageres, no exageres —la desestimó el hombre mientras le hacía muecas graciosas a Hak para que este se riera mientras su pequeña mano libre se extendía intentando agarrar la barba del anciano y con la otra hacia ruido con su sonajero.

—Haz lo que quieras —le dijo Chuji suspirando resignada—. Pero luego no me culpes si se termina convirtiendo en un rebelde.

—No te preocupes. Llegado el momento, de ser necesario, no dudaré en darle una buena tunda para que aprenda —la dijo tranquilamente.

—¡El es un niño, no uno de tus soldados! ¡Y no todo se resuelve a golpes! —señaló la mujer alterada e indignada.

—Te aseguro que un buen golpe en el momento adecuando es la mejor disciplina, independientemente de la edad —aseguró totalmente convencido.

— Solo recuerda que te lo advertí, viejo —le dijo la mujer resignada.

Mundok iba a replicarla pero fue interrumpido por los balbuceos de Hak que exigía que le prestaran atención.

—¿Por fin vas a decirlo, Hak? —le preguntó el hombre ilusionado y con una amplia sonrisa—. Vamos di abuelo. Abuelo. A-bue-lo —recalcó.

El niño puso una expresión de concentración y determinación a la vez que abría la boca mientras los dos adultos le miraban expectantes.

—Viejo —habló finalmente Hak, con voz firme y clara.

Los dos adultos se quedaron mirándole en un silencio atónito durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente Chuji estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Cállate vieja bruja! ¡No tiene gracia! —espetó Mundok, con el rostro sonrojado tanto por el bochorno como por la ira—. Todo esto es culpa tuya, por estar llamándome así continuamente le has confundido.

A pesar de los continuos reproches del general, la mujer siguió riéndose escandalosamente mientras Hak por su parte parecía orgulloso de sí mismo y procedió a seguir repitiendo una y otra vez la palabra que recién había aprendido a pronunciar.

—Viejo, viejo, viejo, viejo, viejo…

—¡Silencio! —exigió el hombre cabreado a la vez que se giraba hacia el niño y le pellizcaba levemente una de sus rechonchas y suaves mejillas de bebé—. Es abuelo. ¿Me oyes? A-bue-lo.

—Viejo —repitió Hak tercamente.

—¡No, abuelo! —le gritó Mundok.

—¡Viejo! —insistió el niño sin amilanarse y también gritando a pleno pulmón al a vez que le daba al hombre un fuerte golpe con su sonajero en la cara.

—Diablo de mocoso —farfulló el general, con un aura oscura a su alrededor y dirigiéndole a Hak una mirada fulminante, claramente esforzándose por contener su ira.

Sin embargo Hak tampoco pareció sentirse intimidado ante ello porque le devolvió una mirada determinada y sin rastro de temor a la vez que hacía un pequeño mohín de terquedad.

—Viejo —repitió el niño, devolviéndole la puya ya fuera consciente o inconscientemente.

Mundok apretó la mandíbula y estaba a punto de volver a replicar; pero fue interrumpido cuando Chuji, que por fin parecía haber sido capaz de calmar sus carcajadas, intervino alzando al niño del suelo para cogerle en brazos.

—Ya es suficiente —declaró la mujer con tono autoritario, apretando a Hak contra su pecho y lanzándole una mirada severa al general—. A pesar de tu edad, a veces sigues siendo tan inmaduro. ¿Qué se supone que haces discutiendo tan seriamente con un bebé? ¿No te das cuenta de que apenas puede comprender lo que le dices? ¿No te da vergüenza? Solo está practicando a hablar, lo más seguro es que ni siquiera sea consciente de lo que dice. Relájate un poco, viejo senil.

—Tonterías, ese diablo de mocoso sabe perfectamente lo que está diciendo —aseguró Mundok convencido—. ¿Qué le has estado enseñando durante mi ausencia, vieja bruja?

La mujer volvió a abrir la boca para replicar, pero fue interrumpida por una voz infantil.

—Vieja.

Ambos adultos se quedaron paralizados en el sitio y parpadearon sorprendidos. Luego la mujer giró la cabeza para encarar al bebé que tenía en brazos. Hak la sonrió tranquilamente.

—Vieja —volvió a repetir el niño claramente mientras la miraba fijamente, confirmando sus sospechas.

Chuji se quedó mirando fijamente al sonriente y aparentemente satisfecho bebé, como si aún lo estuviera procesando, mientras que Mundok se esforzaba por contener las carcajadas. Tenía unas ganas casi incontenibles de reírse escandalosamente y aprovechar para burlarse de su amiga de infancia. Pero su instinto desarrollado a través de años de tratar con ella le advirtió de que no era buena idea hacerlo; y sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando la mujer finalmente habló.

—A partir de ahora en esta casa solo se comerá verdura —declaró ella con un forzado tono neutro, pero lleno de determinación.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! —exclamó Mundok alterado.

—Porque yo lo digo —le respondió intransigente.

—¿Es porque Hak te ha llamado vieja? —aventuró el hombre, ganándose una mirada asesina de Chuji que le sirvió de clara confirmación—. Eso no es justo. ¿Acaso no fuiste tú la que dijiste que él no es consciente de lo que dice y que yo era infantil por tomarle en serio? Entonces, aplícate el cuento.

—¡Silencio! —espetó la mujer esta vez claramente cabreada—. He dicho que a partir de ahora solo voy a cocinar verdura, así que si no te parece bien búscate a otra persona que te aguante, viejo senil —declaró la mujer a modo de ultimátum.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua y la dirigió una mirada resentida.

—Vieja bruja —farfulló el hombre entre dientes.

—Vieja —volvió a hablar Hak convencido, como si hubiera entendido todo lo que habían dicho y estuviera mostrando que concordaba con Mundok. Pero solo consiguiendo que la situación empeorara.

—Mejor dicho, ya no cocinaré. Si quieres comer ve a pastar hierba en el jardín —declaró la mujer dirigiéndole al general una mirada sombría para luego girarse para entrar en la cocina con el niño en brazos.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves vie-

El grito de Mundok fue cortado de raíz con una sola mirada asesina que le lanzó la mujer por encima del hombro que provocó que sintiera un fuerte escalofrío. Sin embargo la mujer no se molestó en decir nada, simplemente se le quedó mirando un par de segundos más, como si quisiera asegurarse de que le quedaba claro el silencioso mensaje o más bien orden, y luego volvió a darle la espalda para adentrarse en la cocina sin mirar atrás.

Entonces el general soltó finalmente el aliento que había estado conteniendo sin ser consciente de ello y murmuró.

—Jamás pensé que volvería a temer así por mi vida a estas alturas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la bruja no me dirigía "esa" mirada, ya no tengo edad para esto —suspiró resignado y añadió—: Solo espero sobrevivir lo suficiente como para ver a Hak convertirse en un hombre.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Extra 4: Pelota y estrella roja.

Hak se encontraba dando patadas a una colorida pelota en medio de un pequeño claro en las inmediaciones de Fuuga que los niños solían utilizar como patio de juegos bajo la supervisión de algún adulto.

—Hak —escuchó que le llamaba una voz y el niño se giró para comprobar de quién se trataba aunque en realidad ya lo sospechaba.

Efectivamente, se trataban de esos dos niños algo menores que él que últimamente se empeñaban en seguirle a todas partes. ¿Tae-Woo y Han-Dae se llamaban? La verdad era que no estaba seguro y tampoco le importaba mucho. Solo sabía que esos dos eran especialmente persistentes y molestos cuando se empeñaban en revolotear a su alrededor.

—Hak… peota… ¡bum! —balbuceó el niño rubio cuando llegó trastabillando al lado del niño más mayor a la vez que señalaba la colorida pelota que Hak tenía a sus pies con los ojos brillantes y anhelantes, secundado por su compañero.

Hak ya había pasado el suficiente tiempo con esos dos como para saber que lo que querían era jugar con su pelota. Pero él hizo un puchero de contrariedad y se agachó para coger la pelota y apretarla fuertemente contra su pecho, dejándoles claro que no estaba dispuesto a compartirla.

Los dos niños más pequeños hicieron un puchero y le miraron con los ojos húmedos amenazando con ponerse a llorar, pero Hak no cedió y les dio la espalda tercamente.

Esos dos niños siempre eran molestos, y su abuelo el viejo le había dicho que él ya pronto cumpliría tres años, así que ya era demasiado mayor como para perder el tiempo jugando con esos críos. Él ya era un niño grande.

Hak se alejó sacando pecho de los otros dos niños, que estaban obviamente deprimidos. Entonces el niño alzó la mirada hacia el cielo azul de forma inconsciente para luego suspirar decepcionado.

La estrella roja ya no estaba. Unos días atrás había habido una hermosa estrella roja brillando en el cielo incluso cuando ya era de día y el resto de estrellas habían desaparecido. Había escuchado a su abuelo hablar sobre la extraña estrella roja con otras personas, incluso ahora todavía parecían alterados y preocupados por ello, pero Hak no entendía cuál era el problema.

La estrella roja le había parecido tan cautivadora y hermosa que no había podido evitar asomarse por la ventana o salir a la calle a la menor oportunidad para contemplarla. Su simple visión le dejaba una agradable sensación de calidez en el pecho que no era capaz de explicar, y ahora que se había desvanecido sin dejar rastro la echaba de menos.

Volvió a alzar la cabeza hacia el cielo, para solo decepcionarse nuevamente al no verla y luego volver a centrar su atención en la pelota que aún sostenía entre sus manos. Su pelota también tenía colores bonitos y brillantes, el rojo incluido, pero el rojo de la estrella había sido tan vibrante, casi como si estuviera viva.

El niño parpadeó sorprendido por ese último pensamiento y también por las preguntas que cruzaron su mente en consecuencia. ¿La estrella roja estaba viva? Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué era realmente una estrella? ¿Cómo habían llegado allí arriba? ¿La estrella roja había desaparecido porque se había caído al suelo? Tal vez si quería otra estrella bonita y colorida en el cielo solo tenía que subir otra ahí arriba. Pero, ¿cómo podría hacerlo?

Hak frunció exageradamente el ceño por la concentración mientras esforzaba en pensar. Volvió a mirar su colorida pelota y una idea cruzó su mente. Su pelota podría ser la nueva estrella roja, ¿no? No era tan bonita y brillante, pero tenía muchos más colores para compensarlo, ¿no? También podía hacer que subiera al cielo fácilmente con una patada. Había visto numerosas veces a los niños más mayores dar patadas tan fuerte a sus balones que se alzaban tanto que parecían tocar el cielo; y él ahora, aunque todavía no fuera tan alto como ellos, ya era un niño grande, ¿no? Su abuelo se lo había dicho, que pronto sería lo suficientemente mayor como para ir a un sitio llamado "escuela", así que también debería ser capaz de hacerlo y convertir su pelota en una nueva estrella brillante y colorida con una patada, ¿no?

Ese era un razonamiento loco para cualquier adulto, pero para su mente infantil tenía totalmente sentido y el niño sonrió satisfecho con su plan. Ahora solo le faltaba llevarlo a cabo. Iba a ser algo genial y su abuelo estaría tan orgulloso cuando se lo contara, siempre le alagaba y le daba caramelos de premio cuando le demostraba que podía hacer cosas nuevas. Solo necesitaba algún testigo que viera lo que estaba a punto de hacer para que su abuelo se lo creyera, y eso era fácil de conseguir.

Hak miró por encima del hombro, y tal y como sospechaba los dos niños de antes estaban mirándole solo unos pocos metros por detrás de él aún pareciendo deprimidos por su anterior desplante. Ellos le podían servir. Por una vez le iba a resultar útil que esos dos siempre le estuvieran siguiendo.

El niño se giró completamente hacia los otros dos niños más pequeños. Ellos retrocedieron un paso temerosos porque les pudiera gritar para que se alejaran como había hecho muchas veces antes, aunque aún así no escarmentaran, pero esta vez tenía otro plan mejor para ellos.

—Hak pelota ¡bum! —empezó a explicarles el niño mayor haciendo exagerados gestos señalando su pelota y luego hacia el cielo—. Hak pelota estela roha bohita.

Desde el punto de vista de Hak, la explicación había sido perfectamente clara, pero los otros dos niños le miraron ladeando al cabeza con obvia confusión. Hak resopló molesto. Había esperado demasiado pretendiendo que esos dos pequeños idiotas comprendieran su brillante plan.

—Mira Hak —se limitó a ordenarles finalmente, señalándose a si mismo, y luego poniendo la pelota en el suelo para disponerse a darle una patada.

Los otros dos niños le miraron curiosos y expectantes, mientras el niño más mayor se alejaba unos pasos de su pelota. Si quería que esta llegara hasta el cielo con su patada, tendría que coger carrerilla como les había visto hacer a los otros niños más altos que él mientras jugaban.

Hak puso una expresión de determinación y se acercó corriendo a la pelota para luego darla una patada con todas sus fuerzas. Esta salió despedida a una altura y velocidad asombrosas para un niño de su edad, desapareciendo por encima de los árboles que rodeaban el claro en el que se encontraban.

Hak sonrió satisfecho tras dar la mejor patada de su corta vida, totalmente convencido de que había cumplido su objetivo y miró al cielo esperando ver su pelota allí, pero no había rastro de ella. Tal vez como estaba tan alto necesitaba un tiempo para llegar, razonó ladeando la cabeza extrañado, porque estaba seguro de que había enviado su pelota hacia el cielo y aunque mirara a su alrededor no veía rastro de ella, así que entonces solo podía estar en el cielo. Lo había conseguido.

Los otros dos niños que habían estado de espectadores aplaudieron con entusiasmo y balbucearon varios sonidos que por sus rostros emocionados y ojos brillantes solo podían ser halagos. Hak sacó pecho orgulloso, y eso solo sirvió para aumentar su convencimiento de que efectivamente su pelota se había convertido en una estrella. Él era tan genial. Estaba deseando contárselo a su abuelo cuando volviera a casa, seguro que le daría un premio enorme. Tal vez incluso una de esas galletas de chocolate que tenía guardadas a escondidas de la vieja para ocasiones especiales. Estaba tan emocionado ante la idea que apenas podía contener su júbilo y ni siquiera le importó cuando los otros dos niños le arrastraron en sus juegos y balbuceos infantiles.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un joven con una desordenada y larga cabellera rubia vagaba por el bosque sin nada de equipaje y solo una desgastada capa de viaje sobre sus hombros. Éste estaba perdido profundamente en sus pensamientos, pero salió bruscamente de ellos cuando algo impactó contra su cabeza.

—¿Qué? —espetó el rubio desconcertado y miró a su alrededor con sus ojos azul cielo en busca de un posible atacante, pero solo encontró una colorida pelota tirada en el suelo. ¿Eso era lo que le había golpeado?

El joven se agachó para recoger el objeto, mientras aún se sobaba la cabeza a pesar de que ya no le dolía, y volvió a mirar a su alrededor todavía confundido.

¿De dónde demonios había salido la pelota? No parecía haber nadie cerca, aunque en realidad ni siquiera sabía si estaba cerca de alguna aldea o poblado. Hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido su último mapa, y tampoco le apetecía aventurarse a comprobarlo y arriesgarse a realmente encontrarse con gente. Eso sería problemático para él.

Finalmente determinó quedarse unos minutos en su actual posición por si alguien aparecía. Pero nadie vino en busca del objeto.

El rubio suspiró pesadamente y volvió a mirar la colorida pelota que tenía entre las manos.

—¿Te has perdido pequeña pelota? ¿Te has quedado sola? —inquirió el joven con una suave sonrisa acariciando el juguete, casi como si realmente pretendiera consolar al objeto inanimado—. Eso es un poco triste. Una hermosa pelota como tú debería estar junto a un niño igual de hermoso, uno con una gran y brillante sonrisa, ¿sabes? Tu trabajo es hacer sonreír a los niños, ¿sabes? —explicó con tanto convencimiento y seriedad como si el juguete pudiera comprenderle para luego sonreír ampliamente—. Pero no te preocupes, Zeno te encontrará un nuevo hogar y un niño con el que jugar. ¿No es fantástico? ¿No estás feliz? —le preguntó animadamente a la pelota. Obviamente ésta no le respondió, pero al rubio no pareció importarle este hecho porque siguió hablando de forma igualmente entusiasta—. Pues entonces, andando. Zeno va a conocer a sus nuevos hermanos pequeños, a lo mejor alguno de ellos quiere jugar contigo. ¿No crees? Zeno cree que sí —mientras seguía hablando alegremente el rubio reemprendió su camino dando leves saltitos con cada paso, aunque aún mirando fijamente a la pelota—. Es una lástima, seguro que a Hakuryuu le habría encantado adoptarte. Pero Zeno no cree que sea buena idea volver junto a él ahora mismo, los aldeanos estarán alerta y podrían dispararle flechas a Zeno, ¿sabes? —hizo una leve pausa, pero luego se apresuró en añadir—: No te preocupes, no te preocupes. Zeno no puede morir, ¿sabes? En serio. A Zeno le dolería un poco pero realmente no moriría. Zeno recuerda aquella vez…

El rubio siguió con su monólogo despreocupadamente mientras caminaba, parloteando de cosas al azar como si no fuera completamente de locos estar hablando tan seriamente con un objeto inanimado. Porque la verdad era que él hacía mucho tiempo que no se detenía a cuestionarse su salud mental.

Estar un poco loco estaba bien. Tampoco era como si le estuviera haciendo daño a nadie, ¿no?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Con estos extras doy por concluido este fanfic. Puede que en el futuro le añada alguno más, pero por ahora lo voy a dejar así.

Me he divertido mucho escribiendo sobre Hak de niño, y también sus interacciones con Tae-Woo y Han-Dae. Si pensáis que Hak se ha comportado de forma egoísta con ellos, tened en cuenta que en ese momento, cuando la estrella roja apareció, Hak tenía solo dos años. A esa edad los niños suelen ser muy egocentristas, les gusta recalcar si son más mayores que los demás, y por supuesto llegan a ser egoístas. Pero esto no quita para que en unos años más Hak madure y se convierta en el gran hermano mayor y líder a seguir que todos sabemos que fue para ellos y todos los demás niños de la tribu del viento. He disfrutado especialmente escribir sobre esto justo después de el último capítulo del manga, el 137, en el que se destaca la unidad que hay entre los niños de la tribu del viento que crecieron bajo el ala de Hak.

En cuanto a Zeno, él simplemente se ha infiltrado en el fanfic sin planificación previa, a pesar que no se supone que fuera a aparecer. Simplemente se me ocurrió la idea y no pude resistirme. (Nunca puedo resistirme a Zeno, él es mi perdición XD). Ni siquiera he comprobado ni me he fijado si Fuuga se podría encontrar en su camino entre la aldea de Hakuryuu y la de Seiryuu; pero es de Zeno de quién estamos hablando y nadie dice que no pudiera dar un rodeo en su camino, después de todo no tenía prisa ¿no? El tiempo es algo que le sobra XD

Por cierto, también quería decir que hoy también he publicado mi primer fanfic para otro fandom, Sousei no Onmyouji (o Twin Stars Exorcists). Recientemente he comenzado a seguir su anime y no he podido contenerme en "asomar la cabeza" por ese fandom materializando una idea que no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza. El fanfic se llama " **VÍNCULO** ", para los que les interese.

Pero no tengo intención permitir que esto me retrase para actualizar también las cosas que tengo pendientes de Akatsuki no Yona. Ahora que he terminado con " **GUERRA** ", seguramente escribiré a continuación el último capítulo de " **ENCAPUCHADO SONTIENTE** ", pero también hay una idea loca que no deja de rondar mi mente tras el último capítulo del manga y puede que antes añada un capítulo más a " **UN DÍA CUALQUIERA** ", pero no puedo asegurarlo. También me gustaría hacer mi primer aporte para la actividad de Kija que esta abierta ahora mismo en el foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos** , el cual publicaré en un fanfic llamado " **Marzo blanco** ", siguiendo la tendencia de nombres para los fanfics relacionados en con estas actividades del foro.

En fin, dicho esto, nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


End file.
